In the past, in order to process materials having a poor adhesive property as described above, photohardenable materials comprising 6-valent chromium as a photosensitive source, for example, chromium-polyvinyl alcohol photosensitive materials, have been used exclusively. However, such materials are unpopular now due to the pollution problems they create. Therefore, photohardenable materials which can be developed with organic solvents have been used. However, the solvents used in connection with these materials cause air pollution and may cause safety or sanitation problems. Thus, photohardenable materials which can be developed with a so-called alkali developing solution obtained by dissolving an alkaline compound in water or a water-organic solvent mixture have been proposed as photosensitive materials. However, the only example of the commercially available materials is diazo resin photohardenable materials. They are not generally used because various difficulties are created by their adhesive property of patterns with respect to materials having a smooth metal face. The photohardenable materials capable of carrying out alkali development are only used for materials having a physically or chemically matted surface. For example, they are used for lithographic printing materials such as a matted aluminum plate, or printed circuit boards having a sanded copper clad, etc. On the other hand, the photohardenable materials using diazo resins can be developed with neutral water or an alkaline developing solution. However, the use of such presents disadvantages with respect to pattern reproduction, sharpness of edges and preservation stability. Moreover, since decomposition of the diazo resins is accelerated by metal, they are not suitable for processing materials having a metal face as described above.